This invention relates to model airplanes and toy gliders which have motion imparted to them by a user's hand or by a launching device such as a catapult or by any other device capable of imparting motion. At least one aspect of the present invention also relates to mechanically or electromechanically remote controlled model airplanes or gliders.
Generally, model airplanes and toy gliders have been constructed to resemble man-made aircraft rather than natural creatures such as birds, butterflies, dragonflies and other airborne living entities.
The model airplanes and toy gliders resembling man-made aircraft employ a variety of flight stabilization means as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,041, issued Oct. 6, 1987 and co-pending application Ser. No. 07/103,954, filed Oct. 2, 1987 for MULTIPLE CONFIGURATION MODEL AIRCRAFT (said patent and application being incorporated herein by reference). Such model aircraft use connector and fuselage connecting means to position flight surfaces in various positions providing different appearances and aerodynamic characteristics.